Debt-Bond
Debt-Bonds are Resources used for various transactions in Solaris United, such as gaining standing and ranking up, trading for decorations, or gilding Kitguns and MOA Companions. There exists five types of Debt-Bonds. * - The Taxmen call it an investment in our future, but loans to cover vocational and specialist training almost always cost more than you'll ever earn. Especially with the interest. * - Covers everything from hab rent to insurance, docking permits and paying off that rail tractor. Big ticket items. * - To get work you need mods. Then you need more work to pay for the mods, so you get more mods. And here we are. * - Sometimes a rig jockey needs a helping hand, so they get an advance on the next pay. Massive interest rates almost guarantee they'll be paying that off forever. * - Debts unpaid by one generation are passed down to the next. Working to pay them off is seen as something to be proud of. What choice do they have? Acquisition Bounties Debt-bonds may be acquired from finishing Bounties in Orb Vallis as part of the common reward pools. The following is the drop table for each Debt-Bonds, as well as the bounties they are obtainable from. Ticker Debt-Bonds can also be earned by purchasing Solaris debts from Ticker. *'Training' and Shelter, the lower tiered debts, can usually be purchased with simply Credits in conjunction with a sizable amount of Starchart Resources, with an occasional trace of common local riches from the Orb Vallis, such as spores, gems and servofish parts. *'Medical', Advances and Familial, the higher tiered debts, may require significantly higher payout as well as a sizable amount of the local riches within the Orb Vallis. Profit-Taker Orb Upon killing the Profit-Taker Orb in Phase 4 of Heists, the boss will always drop 3 Medical, 2 Advances, and 1 Familial Debt-Bonds. Usage Rank Ups Debt-Bonds are used as sacrifices to gain standing with Solaris United. Ticker Ticker has a shop selling Orbiter decorations for Debt-Bonds. The player may also turn Debt-Bonds in to Ticker for a certain amount of Solaris United Standing for the following: * — * — * — * — * — Gilding Some Debt-Bonds are also used as a currency to gild custom-made Kitguns from Rude Zuud as well as built MOA (Companion) from Legs. *10 to gild a MOA. *10 to gild a Kitgun. Patch History *Streamlined purchase process for items that take different currencies (i.e Debt Tokens, etc), as well as disabled the gifting options for them. ;Ticker Changes: Since the initial release of Fortuna, the acquisition of Debt-Bonds has proven to require further changes in order to bring balance between the procurement methods. As it is known, you can obtain Debt-Bonds by purchasing Ticker’s Case# or from Bounty rewards. Ticker’s inventory not only took quite some time to refresh, but the inventory itself did not offer a diverse source at any given time. Considering the cost at which Debt-Bonds are required to Rank up in Solaris United, we have made the following changes to bring a more balanced rotation for Ticker: *There will now always be 3 Common, 1 Uncommon, and 1 Rare Case# available at any given time. *Increased the rate at which Ticker’s Case# inventory refreshes by reducing the duration they persist for. *Introduced. }} de:Schuldscheine es:Bonos de deuda Category:Update 24 Category:Resources Category:Fortuna